warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer
Sawyer is part of the Alvarez Empire and as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. Profile and Stats Name: Sawyer Alias: Racer Age: 50-51 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 195 cm (6'5") Weight: 112.1 kg (247 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Blond and Black Occupation: Shield of Spriggan Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Alive Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Dagger First Appearance: Voice Actor: Jeff Plunk Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level, Multi-City Block level with Consecutive Attacks *'Speed': Supersonic, at least Hypersonic+ with Slowing Magic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, the radius of his "Slowing Magic" extends across at least several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Sawyer is a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile; he wears a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, that extend upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses. Racer generally wears a black bodysuit with yellow lining around his body. Personality Sawyer's most distinctive trait is his extreme fondness for speed, with him often mentioning said topic even during casual conversation. He takes great pride in his speed and running ability, claiming them to be unsurpassed; Sawyer often refers to his opponents as being "slow", and even dedicated his prayer to his desire to be "the fastest". Sawyer abhors being stopped by someone, as when Gray Fullbuster did so twice, Sawyer exclaimed that he was going to kill him. He was also shown brutalizing Lyon Bastia after the Lamia Scale Mage downplayed his speed and offensive power. Despite this, he appears to be more light-hearted than other members of his guild, displaying a comedic expression of shocked dismay when Gray and Lyon started stripping, and telling Lyon that, had his opponents not been the Oración Seis, it would have been perfectly acceptable for him to remain overconfident. Sawyer nonetheless possess extreme dedication towards his guild, believing it to be invincible and taking great pride in being a member of it, so much, in fact, that he was willing to sacrifice himself without hesitation, all in order to kill his opponents and protect his guild's reputation. History Plot Powers and Abilities Slowing Magic: Sawyer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his epithet. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Sawyer's own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Sawyer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Sawyer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out his foes, Sawyer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Sawyer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards. *'Motor': Combining his hand-to-hand combat prowess with his Slowing Magic, Sawyer rushes towards his opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around him with his legs. *'Nitro': Sawyer slows down time for a bit, then charges at his opponent with an energy-charged fist with great force. (Unnamed) *'Rocket': The user slows down targets above them and then charges at them. *'Gear Change: Red Zone': Sawyer distorts the time perceived by the targets of his Magic even further, allowing him to appear to move much faster. Vehicle Magic: Aside from his Slowing Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Sawyer has been shown capable of summoning vehicles and objects related to them, which he can remotely control, keeping up with his fondness for speed. *'Dead Grand Prix': Sawyer raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin, prompting a hoard of Magical motorcycles to appear. Sawyer is capable of both riding such motorcycles and controlling them remotely, and the one he was shown riding upon came equipped with a multi-barreled Magical gun capable of rapid fire. However, due to the motorbikes possessing SE-Plugs, they can be ridden by opponents as well, as seen when Gray could pilot one of them. Racer described this spell as a "motor show from hell". *'High Side Rush': Sawyer moves his hand towards the target, generating a multitude of spinning tires to appear and attack his target at high speed; this spell can be performed while Sawyer is riding a motorbike from his Dead Grand Prix. Immense Strength: Sawyer possesses high natural jumping talent and an extreme amount of lower body strength, which renders him capable of performing great physical feats. He was shown capable of reducing one of his motorbikes to pieces with a single kick, and of leaping from the bottom of a cliff to its top to attack Natsu and Gray. On a side note, his overall strength doesn't seem to be limited to his lower body, as he was able to send Natsu flying away with a simple punch and transport a large, heavy steel coffin containing an unconscious Jellal Fernandes over a long distance. Immense Speed: As of X791 it is noted that Sawyer managed to achieve an immense level of speed, without the use of any sort of slowing spell to create the illusion that he is fast; the attainment of such a boost in power required the sacrifice of Sawyer's "heart". Thanks to this he is able to easily outmaneuver even Doranbolt's Teleportation Magic and make his attacks more unpredictable than ever before. Aiding him in his speed enhancement is a suit that glows whenever he makes use of his Magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sawyer is extremely accomplished in hand-to-hand combat, relying on it, along with his Slowing Magic, as his main form of offense, and being powerful enough to incapacitate multiple foes with this combination alone. He was shown using a variety of punches and kicks connected with fluent motions, remaining suspended in midair for large amounts of time to perform notable acrobatic feats like spinning kicks, hitting many enemies at once. He could also strike Lyon while the latter encased himself in ice, with no harm done to himself, and kick Gray on multiple occasions whilst both were riding the motorcycles that accompany the Dead Grand Prix. Great Magic Power: As a member of the Oración Seis, he boasts a considerable amount of Magic Power that is equivalent to that of an S-Class Mage. His Magic Power is dark yellow when exerted. Weaknesses *His "Slowing Time Magic" has a select radius-of-effect: any opponent that observes Racer from outside this influence will detect him at his true standard speed, therefore vastly increasing the success of an effective attack. Equipment Knife: On his person, Sawyer carries a simple knife that possesses a double-edged blade and no handguard, which according to him, when combined with his Slowing Magic, can be used to take down his opponent before they have the chance to fight back, as well as augment his more or less mediocre offensive capabilities. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Alvarez Empire Members Category:Spriggan 12 Members Category:Antagonists